


Thunder night

by AkashiroC



Series: SnK One shot [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Bottom Jean Kirstein, First Time, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiroC/pseuds/AkashiroC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, 15 years old live with Marco, 17 years old. His mother have to go work in another country and Jean had already start his new school and won't stop in middle of it. And he won't go somewhere he would know no one, he didn't want to start a new life. So his friends for one year, Marco, offer him to be in collocation. Marco was looking for an appartement since two years already because he wanted to leave the room he lived in. So they found a little appartement, not to expensive and near their school. and now they live together. It's one year after they move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a little Jean/Marco one shot , hope you will like it

**Marco POV**

It was a rainy night. It was raining cats and dogs outside. The thunder will probably start soon. After living one year in this appartment with my roommate Jean, its the first time the weather is so bad. It's time for us to go to sleep. I wrap myself in my sheets.

_« Good night Jean »_

_« Good night »_ He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

The thunder growled outside and i heard Jean blench.

_« Are you ok? »_

_« Ye....yeah »_ He answered with a shaky voice.

Thunder growl again and he screams

_« Jean, are you afraid of thunder »_

_« No ... no i'm ... »_

His voice was really shaky and he didn't finish his sentence because the thunder echo again. He hide himself under his blanket. He was sit on his bed, wrapped in his sheet. I get up and sat next to him. It was dark, but there is enough light for me to see that he was shaking and spot some tears running on his face. I wrapped my arms around him and smile.

_« You don't have to be afraid got it »_

He try to push me away but failed

_« Don't make fun of me »_

I can hear fear in his voice.

_« I'm not. Jean just calm down, i'm here it will be ok »_

He relax his body and lean against me.

_« Thanks Marco »_

_« It's ok. Want me to sleep with you »_

He looks at me strangely but accept the proposition. I lie myself on his bed and he lie against me, putting his head on my shoulder, hiding on my neck.

_« Thanks »_ He whispered

His body still shaking but he fell asleep, and me too.

**_____________**

I'm woken by Jean moving and breathe hard next to me. I heard him make some strange noise too. I opened my eyes. Did he have a nightmare. He suddenly grip my shirt and moan, squirming against me. Oh god i suddenly realize, it's not a nightmare but a wet dream. I know he already had some, i heard him sometime from my bed. But having him in my arms until he dreams is really a different experience. I don't know what to do and he started to turn me on. I can feel his boner against my leg. Am i supposed to wake him up, or just wait for him to finish .... oh god what can i do. If i wake him, he will just think i made strange things to him. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me. It took him some time to realize what was happening and he jumped back. His eyes was wide open, terror and embarrassment in it. His body shaking, mix of his dream and the fact that he was rubbing his body against mine.

_« I'm ... i'm s...so... »_

I cut him by take him back in my arms.

_« It's ok Jean, i don't mind. »_

He hide his head on my neck, probably too embarrassed to look at me. I rubbed his back, trying to stop the shake of his body.

_« But, i was ....i ... »_

_« Jean i know what was happening, it's ok, alright just calm down....... who was in your dream? »_

Oh geez why i'm asking him that, like i care. In fact i care, he turned me on so much. I want to kiss him, i want more. But i know he likes Mikasa, she is probably the person he dreamt about, can't be someone else, at least not a man, even less me. I know he is straight, the way he look at girls, especially her. I always find him cute, but i never told him, he doesn't even know that i'm gay. No one know in fact, i'm too afraid of the others reactions. I'm too afraid to be rejected, so i kept it for me. And i can tell that it's not really the moment to tell that i'm gay and that i find him cute. No more than cute he is fucking sexy even if he have only 15. His answer pull me out of my thoughts.

_« I... i can't tell »_ He said, his cheek coming red.

I can feel his body grow warmer against mine. Geez it's so hot in there.

_« Come on, i won't tell anyone »_

God why i'm keeping asking, it's not my business. He hides his head deeper in my neck.

_« I can't »_ He mumbled against my skin.

It makes me shiver, and i hope he didn't notice it. I know i don't have to keep asking, but i'm really curious.

_«Was it Mikasa ? »_

_« No »_ His voice still muffle by the closeness of my neck

_« Tell me please, i'm your best friend »_

He moved back his head a little.

_« Promise you won't freak out? »_

_« Yeah »_ I smiled at him even if he probably can't see it.

He take a deep breathe and whisper something i didn't understand.

_« Uhm, sorry Jean but i didn't hear it »_

_« you ... YOU it was you »_ He screamed, tears starting to flow _« I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i wouldn't but .... don't hate me please »_

He was crying on my neck, i can feel his tears on my skin. I hugged him tighter, my head in his hair.

_« So .... you love me ? »_ I ask shyly

He tenses his body. Fuck, why i ask, it was just a dream, just sex probably, geez i'm so stupid.

_« Does it mean that you're not mad at me? »_ He mumbled between two breathe, trying to stop his tears.

_« I'm not mad at all Jean »_ I kiss his head. _*Maybe he didn't hear my question*_ i tell myself.

_« I don't know »_

_« What? »_

_« I ... i don't know if ... i .... ahem ... love you »_ He took a deep breathe again. _« I mean ... i feel good when i'm with you, and that dream and .... but ... i'm no longer sure of what i feel, but i really like to be with you, i feel ... safe in your arm and ... »_

I cut him with a kiss. Soft, just our lips pressed together and then i look into his eyes.

_« I love you Jean »_

I kissed him again, more passionately, licking his bottom lips for entrance. He opens his mouth, letting my tongue goes in. He moaned when i touched his tongue, and moved into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Without realizing i was practically above him, one legs between his, feeling his boner against it. I stopped the kiss and look at him.

_« You want me to take care of it? »_ I asked, pointing his crotch with my eyes.

He became red, but i can see the lust in his eyes, and i can obviously feel it through his body.

_« I want you »_ He whispered, avoiding my gaze.

I slide my hands under his shirt and kiss him, our tongue meet again, dancing together. He squirm underneath me, probably trying to feel my body more. I pull off his t-shirt and admire his body. I follow the line of his muscle with one finger. He shivers at every trace. He finally looked me in the eyes. How someone can have so much lust and fear at the same time in his eyes. I don't want to force him to do anything, i don't want to scare or hurt him, but i'm so excited that it's hard to hold myself back and not just fuck him on the bed. But i have to hold back, he probably never did that with a man.

_« What will you do to me ? »_ He asks shyly

_« Whatever you want honey »_ I answer, kissing his neck

_« You ... will be..... my first you know »_

He is so cute omg i'm dying. I reseat to look a him and smile.

_« Did it hurt »_

Did he really ask that. I froze because it surprised me.

« Don't lie to me » He add, feeling that i froze at his question

_« Ahm .... i don't know ... in fact »_

_« You never ...? »_

_« Not that far ... you will go for all? I mean ..... we can just ..... like you want »_

_« I'm ok with go for all, .... i think »_

He is probably afraid, because his voice was shaky. But it's normal, if it's his first time.

_« If you ... want me to stop, or don't like something just ... tell me okay? »_

_« Yeah ... thanks .... i guess »_

God he is really cute like this, i love it. I get back to his neck, starting near his ear, kissing him smoothly and go down to his collar bone. I can feel that he doesn't really know what to do, especially with his hands.

_« You can touch me you know »_ I whisper to his ear, smiling.

He shyly put his hands on my low back. I started to suck his neck, and lick the red mark i let. It make him whine, his voice excite me more and more. I want to hear him more, and louder, but i have to wait a bit for that. I go further than his collar bone, reaching one of his nipples. My only breathe against it suffice to make him whine. I start to tease the second with my fingers, rolling his nipples between it. He starts to moan but cover his mouth with his arm. I stopped my teasing and looked up at him.

_« Don't hold back, i want to hear you »_

_« But, if ... if someone hear us, ... and it's, embarrassing .... »_

_« No one will hear us, plus i really want to hear you »_

I nibble one of his nipple and he didn't had the time to hold back. He moaned, and this sound could send me to heaven. It's sound like THE perfect song in my ears. I slowly down my hand, tracing the line on his stomach and finally reach his underwear (since we were sleeping some minute ago, we wear only underpants and a t-shirt.) I started to rub his crotch against the fabric. He moans louder, and god i love how he sounds. I stop some second, to pull off my shirt. I threw it somewhere on the ground, and i clearly don't care where at the time. I get back to what i was doing. I put down his underwear, revealing his length, he was really hard, and kinda big. He hides himself under his arm.

_« Want me to be naked too ? maybe you will be less embarrassed »_

He nods. I get up, pulling of my underwear and until i'm already up, i took the lube in my nightstand.

_« What are you doing »_ He asks

_« Just already taking lube, even if i won't force you to go so far »_

I put it on his nightstand and get back above him. Now our two dicks are touching and we moan at the same time.

_« What do you want me to do »_ I asked him, moving my hips against his, receiving another moan.

He moved his hips as a response. I'm sure he doesn't know what ask me to do, but he totally knows that he wants more, that he wants me. I made my way to his hips, following his muscles with my tongue. He was just squirming and moaning underneath me, and it's really driving me crazy, but i have to hold because i don't want to hurt him. I looked up at him, breathing against his length, which made him shiver.

_« Spread you legs for me »_ I say as i smirk build to my face.

**Jean POV**

Did he really asked that, Oh my god it's so embarrassing, i'm stressed, what i do, what i do. I finally obey and spread them, but i turn completely red. He didn't seem to notice it, or just don't care about it, i can't tell. He was the one sit on me until know, so the one with spread legs. Now he placed himself between mine and lick my tips. I arch a bit my back and moan. He just touch it with his tongue and my body is already crazy, what will happen to me when he will go further. I want to know it now, i want to feel him, i want more. What a greedy kid i am. He sat on the bed. No! why he stop, i want him to continue. Then i realize he was just taking the bottle he let on my nightstands a moment ago. He opened it and put some on two of his fingers. I froze and put myself t my elbows, i know that it would happen but i'm still stressed. I don't want it to hurt, but i want it and i don't want to disappoint him. He probably saw that i was stressed because he looked at me and smile.

_« Relax okay? I'll do it slowly and i'll stop whenever you want if it hurts too much... alright? »_

I nod, not even sure if i can speak, because i'm too embarrassed and excited at the same time. I lean back and tried to relax. I felt his mouth wrapping my cock, while licking the tip. I moaned and arched my back again. He started to move up and down with his head, and he approached his finger to my entrance. He just rubbed his finger against it, without entering. He looked up at me, without stopping his moves. I thought he would just looked how i react, seeing me moaning and shiver probably excite him more, but then i realize he was just asking permission to go further, so i nod, even if i was afraid. He slowly push his finger in. Aww it hurts, but less than i thought, or maybe not at all, i don't know what i feel, is it just weird or just pain, or pleasure or all. I can't tell, i love it and hate it at the same time. He continued is way in as i roll my hips. He pulled out my cock of his mouth. No no no, don't stop this.

_« If you continue to move this much i will hurt you »_

He didn't let me answer and he put my cock in his mouth again, taking it all in. His nose brushed my skin. I arch my back a lot and moan very loudly. He takes this moment of distraction to push his finger all in. I scream. He pull out again his mouth, without remove his finger. God why he keep stop sucking me.

_« You're okay ? »_ He asks with a worried look.

I would say yeah, but my cock twitched before i could say anything and he talked again.

_« I think your body answer by himself »_ He smirks

He started to move his finger. I move my hips, trying to put his mouth on me again but he didn't. He wants to make me feel good just by my ass and he was really good at it. The pain was gone, i can only feel pleasure, and precum started dripping to my cock. And then pain again. Like before i'm not sure if it's pain or just weird. He started to insert a second finger. Slowly, looking at my reaction, ready to stop if he hurt me too much. Once the second finger was full in he stops to move, waiting for my nod to move. I didn't nod, my hips moved on their own, asking for him to move, asking him for more. He gently moved them, and spread them in my ass. Once he decided that he spread it enough, he insert a third one, without advertising. I moaned. No pain this time. He pushed them deeper, like he was searching for something. And then he hits it. I groan, arching my back so much that i never knew i was so flexible. He smirks.

_« More .... Marco moooore pleeeaseeee »_

He hit it three more time, making me moan louder at every hit. Then he retired his fingers. I growl to the loss. I see him take the lube again and put it on his cock. He came above me, while positioning him at my entrance.

_« Ready »_ He whispered with a husky voice to my hear.

I roll my hips, trying to earn more. He slowly start to penetrate me. It hurts, as far as his fingers hurt less than i thought, his member hurt more. I still want to do it, i still want him, but he have to be really gentle and go in slow. He realize the face i made and stop moving in. He wait for me to adjust before go deeper. He repeated that many time, until he was finally all in.

_« Are you alright? »_

_« Yeaaah »_ I said, moaning and rolling my hips against his to have more.

He started to move, slowly first, afraid to broke me, like a was porcelain doll. Then he went faster and faster, slamming into my ass, moaning at unisson. He finally hit THE spot. I groan loudly, and the white liquid flowed down to my cock and my stomach. He gave me some more thrust, deeper, slamming into the spot. Even if i had already cum i still moan. He suddenly let out a groan, as loud as mine. He slowed down his speed and kissed me. He pulled out and licked the cum i had on my stomach. God it's so embarrassing. He lay next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder.

_« I love you »_ He whispered at my ear

_« I love you too »_ I answered, kissing his neck.

_« Next time i can be bottom »_

And then we fell asleep.


End file.
